Naruto: The First Paper Ninja V2
by MedicWolfram
Summary: What if Naruto could use paper as a weapon? What would happen to him? Read or DieNaruto crossover. This is the second version
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The First Paper Ninja

By: MedicWolfram

Chapter 1

A/N: Well here it is, the second version of the story, while as you will notice by the end of the story, much of this remains the same, but I can assure you that future chapters will be much different. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Read or Die; if I did do you think I would be here right now writing this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The nine tailed fox had finally been defeated after hours of deadly combat, but the price was dire, the strongest man in the village, the YondaimeHokage had given his life for his for village…his family… and his precious people. The Shinigami had taken the fourth Hokage's soul, and in return the Fox was 'killed', but by the end the death toll was unimaginably high, and would no doubt rise even higher in the near future.

A small boy, the container of the once powerful Kyuubi, slept in a crib by the oldest living Hokage, his small hands grasping at anything in reach, a faint glow emanated from his navel were a spiral seal was located. Six whisker like scars adorned his cheeks, no doubt a parting gift from his captive.

The Sandaime, Sarutobi, sat at the oak desk, he had been reinstated as soon as the battle had ended and Minato had perished, and already the paperwork that plagued the job was piled high, numerous reports of spies from other villages that were curious about the state of Konoha made up half of the mound of paper. The door, located directly across from the desk eased open, and a man wearing a mask painted like a bird wearing a long black cloak that covered his body, known as an ANBU, stepped in bowing in acknowledgement of his village leader.

"Hokage-sama, a man calling himself Mr. Joker is demanding to see you, shall I let him in?"

Sarutobirecognized the name, an agent for a library he had met a few years ago while traveling the world as an emissary, "Hai, please show him in," he said waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

The door shut, only to reopen moments later, the same ANBU entered, again bowing, followed by a middle aged man wearing a black suit with slicked back hair.

"Lord Hokage, we meet again," The man, Mr. Joker as he liked to be called, said.

"Yes, it seems we do, although I wish it were under better circumstances." The fire shadow began, "Please sit, what brings you so far from the main land?" He continued while motioning to a chair.

"As do I," Mr. Joker responded while relaxing in the only other chair in the room, placed in front of the desk, "I am here for something very important," He began while pulling out a faded picture of a woman with red hair and brown eyes, and passed it to the Hokage.

The Third gazed down at the picture, running his thumb across the face, "Ah yes, Uzumaki-san, she arrived about two years ago… although it saddens me to say that she did not survive the attack on the village." The Hokage said, passing the picture back to Mr. Joker.

"Yes, well I am not here for her… but rather her child." Mr. Joker said, motioning towards the baby sleeping in the Crib.

"Naruto? Why would you want Naruto, he's but a few hours old? In fact how do you know of Naruto?" The Hokage asked eyeing the man who seemed to know more information then he let on.

"Yes, well young Mrs. Uzumaki was a paper master who had occasional dealings with us, and as you most likely do, we kept a tab on her just in case. And after discovering that she was pregnant we had hoped that her powers would have passed down to her son." Joker said looking down at the young baby. "I would like him to accompany us back to the Library were he can receive proper training if his powers, do awaken, and be put to good use."

"Good use?" the Hokage asked, his penetrating gaze deepening, his chin now resting on his clasped hands, "What do you mean?"

Joker smiled, "I plan to use him as an agent, and he will act on our orders to ensure our continued peace and survival."

"You plan to use him as a weapon?" The Hokage finally asked after contemplating the proposal.

"That is a very crude way of saying it," Joker replied, "I plan to pair him with another paper user if you agree; he will grow up as a boy and have a family."

"Yes… I understand," the Sandaime replied after a long pause contemplating the issue, "Not only will his burden cause him trouble, but his power over paper might frighten the villagers more, I am afraid, that with this new information, I will not be able to protect him from their hate." Sarutobi looked down at the young child. "He may accompany you to the library on one condition, you tell him of his heritage when he is old enough and teach him that he has people here who love him for who he is."

"I believe that to be reasonable, he shall be thought of his nation and his family and if he so chooses may return, is that acceptable?"

"Yes…allow me to fetch the scrolls that his father left behind, and when you believe he is old enough to understand them, give them to him." Sarutobi said, while handing Mr. Joker three scrolls. "Might I ask who he shall be raised with?"

Joker smiled, "Ah, yes, I believe that you have met Yomiko Readman?" The Third nodded in acknowledgment, "She shall teach him to use his powers, and we expect much from him with his two lineages. I shall take my leave now, Good Night Sarutobi-sama."

"Yes, Good night Mr. Joker, please take good care of him," The ageing Hokage replied handing the English man Naruto.

Joker nodded and left the room, leaving the Hokage to gaze at an empty crib, wandering if he had made the right choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Trip back to England past quickly for Joker and his newfound companion, as soon as the plane touched down at the private airfield the library owned he had called for Yomiko to come to his office.

Naruto was laying on a green couch near the corner of the room as Joker sat at his wooden desk filling out his own paperwork. The wooden door off to the side of the room opened as a young woman stumbled in.

"Mr. Joker, you called for me?" The new women asked while bowing with the utmost respect.

"Yes, I have a new task for you," Joker began, standing up and heading towards the baby Naruto on the couch. "I need you to watch and raise Naruto Uzumaki, he also has power over paper, and many wish to see him rival you."

"B…B…But, a baby, you want me to watch a baby?" Yomiko stuttered pointing at herself, "I don't know how."

"Well I guess you should learn rather quickly, his power may manifest itself soon, good luck." Joker replied with a smile while handing the young women the baby and pushing her out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The years passed quickly for Yomiko and Naruto. The first year had been rather awkward for the two, Naruto requiring help with everything due to his young age and Yomiko being utterly confused about raising a child, the second was easier, Naruto was able to take care of himself somewhat, and Yomiko found life a bit easier, and as time past the mother son relationship turned into a sibling rivalry.

As time passed there relationship became stronger, they hardly did anything without the other there. And by the age of three, he had officially started his training, constant exercises using his paper, consisting of moulding buildings and landscapes as well as combat exercises became a daily practice, when not training he was found raiding the library store house for new books, and by the age of six Naruto could go toe to toe with his adopted sister.

At seven years old Naruto learned of his true home in the elemental countries, as well as his fathers life as a ninja. Along with learning of his parents he learned about chakra, the energy that allowed ninja to do their amazing attacks. Applying the basics Naruto learned how to infuse this new power into his paper, making stronger attacks and more durable defences, this new form of power also enabled him near superficies acrobatic skills, jumping to high locations and running along walls a common practice, this proved an invaluable asset in the sparing matches that his sister put him through on a regular basis. And although learning of his real home, Naruto felt no ties to them and continued to look at Yomiko as his true family.

At the age of eight Naruto and Yomiko took a 'vacation' to Japan to visit Jinbouchou, the world famous book city. It was here that Naruto met his sister's long time friend Nenene Sumiregawa, and although the two would bicker over there spending habits Naruto found himself a new idol.

But at the age of nine, life for Naruto would never be the same, during the I-Jin incident his sister's team mate at the time, Nancy Makuhari, suffered extensive brain damage during the last decisive assault, although she had recovered to an extant, she had no memory of her past life. Yomiko, feeling responsible for her current state, decided to save her, they had fled the library and Europe and went into hiding, surfacing only for a few short days before going underground again, never staying in the same place for long. This continued until Naruto turned twelve and Yomiko tasked him to return to her best friend Nenene who would no doubt be worried over there absence, as well as to protect her from Joker, who might use her to get to the adopted siblings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked down the Hong Kong street heading towards the large bookstore that there long time friend, Nenene, was supposed to be signing books. As he walked down the street passing dozens of stores, occasionally stopping to check for new books, he grumbled to himself softly, complaining about how Yomiko got the better end of the deal, in this case watching over the child like minded Nancy.

Over the years being on the run from British agents, Naruto had experienced a wardrobe change, no longer did he wear stylish clothing, and instead he dressed like his sister, hiding who he was. Now he wore a long trench coat that matched his sisters despite a few minor adjustments. The main color was a deep green with black shoulder and elbow patches, the sleeves hung over his hands hiding them from sight, giving him an element of surprise. He also sported a pair of black shoes good for running and fighting, the kind of life that seemed to follow Naruto wherever he went, along with the shoes he wore a pair of black cargo pants, a holster holding blue paper strapped to his right leg, and a red shirt underneath his coat, with a fox pendent hanging around his neck.

Shortly after fleeing the British Library, Yomiko had told Naruto about the Fox imprisoned within his belly. Naruto was devastated by this news and preceded to lock himself in his room, refusing to talk; Yomiko had become worried over his mental health. Three days later, he finally opened the door and acted as if nothing had happened, he constantly refused to talk about the Fox, since that day he had told no one of what had transpired in that short time, but to Yomiko, a change had occurred, he no longer had the innocent look in his eyes, and neither were they hard, it was almost like a mask had appeared that covered how he truly felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Approaching the building Nenene was reportedly signing books at he looked at the line of fans with down trodden eyes, the line had stretched out of the large building on to the sidewalk, and threatened to spill out onto the streets. He began to mutter about his sister again before he pulled out a copy of Nenene's book and began to read, following the line inside and up the stairs.

Naruto closed the novel and glanced at his watch, he had been here for almost two hours and it was starting to get on his nerves but thankfully he was only a few people from the end. It seemed that the police were searching everyone that wanted a book signed, and although the current fan had passed the inspection, it seemed like he was causing a scene with the critically acclaimed author. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, sighed, and turned his attention back to his book; the police were here, they could handle any problems.

As the man yelled at the young women Naruto continued to read but a louder noise caused him to look up again at the men and reassess the situation, noticing the two talking in a heated conversation over a black book lying on the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nenene sighed as another fan passed the inspection held by the police and walked up to the table that she was using to sign her book. She placed her hand over the black pen that she was using and closed her eyes, waiting for the fan to present his book. When the book slammed on the table she was surprised at what she saw. "This isn't my book." she stated looking up at the man.

"Yeah…its mine," The man wearing a ruffled set of clothing stated, as he pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket, and used his other hand to flip open the front cover of the black bound novel, exposing two chemicals in a vial, separated by a rubber divider, attached to a set of handcuffs. He quickly slapped one cuff on to Nenene's arm and the other to the contraption, binding Nenene to the bomb before he raised the apparent bomb in the air, "Don't move," He shouted over the din of the shocked fans as officers reached for their weapons, "Or else I'll detonate the bomb."

Naruto rubbed his face hard with his left hand as he looked at the insane man threatening to kill everyone; he shifted his gaze to the right and noticed two older women restraining a young girl, most likely his age, each looking furious. As the fans took notice of the deranged man, screams filled the building, hundreds of innocent readers streamed out of the tall structure, seeking to get away from the person, as officers dived for cover behind pillars and hastily over turned tables. Naruto quickly twisted his body and positioned himself behind the nearest pillar, continuing to look at the man from the corner of his eye as officers shouted into radios describing the man and calling for back up.

"Throw away your weapons," the unknown man yelled out at the officers waving a newly acquired pistol about.

Naruto looked at the centre of the room as weapons were tossed to the ground, his eyes filled with anger at the man for attacking the unarmed woman and friend.

The man placed his hand, which held the gun, onto Nenene's shoulder as she attempted to stand and pushed her back into her seat placing the bomb on the left and putting a pen, containing a small ball-bearing in the middle, in her right hand. The man proceeded to whisper into her ear, "If the ball inside touches the sides, the bomb will explode."

Nenene looked down in horror as the ball began to roll towards the right, she quickly tilted her hand in the opposite direction, bringing the ball back to the centre, although looking calm her hand continued to shake in terror. Naruto looked back at the two older women as they gazed on in hate at the assailant; the younger had apparently gone missing.

"Who are you," the detective on the scene shouted from his cover.

"I'm a writer," the man stated proudly, pulling his jacket apart showing the inside that held two other books.

"What is your purpose?" the detective yelled back, hopping to stall for time as more police arrived.

"How can some _cheep_ Japanese writer be better then me?" The man stated with glee, ignoring the question, "Why is _her_ book becoming a movie, and mine not even read?" The man began to shout waving his gun around again.

Naruto stuck his head out from behind the pillar and saw the younger of the three women, this one with pink hair, flip over the railing and position herself behind a stack of books. The man looked to the right at the two other women, the smaller with blond hair and the tallest with black, as they knocked over a small silver briefcase covering any noise the pink haired teen could have made. "I'm sorry… I was nervous…" the blond stated, waving her hands in defence.

"Don't make any _stupid_ movements! I'll blow you all up". The man shouted again, beginning to lose his nerve.

"Don't do such stupid things, your just a writer," the detective yelled out again, continuing to attempt to diffuse the situation

"Just a writer? I put my whole life into it!" the man shouted out again, spittle flying from his mouth his free hand holding his head, confirming Naruto's suspicions that he was indeed insane. He removed his hand from where it rested, reached into his coat and withdrew another novel only on paper and slammed it down of the table, causing many to shift in fright as Nenene's hand tilted. "I was born and raised in this country, and I scarified _everything_ in order to write!" the man said. Instead of yelling at Nenene, he began to twirl around in a circle flinging his arms out and knocking over stands of books. "But this foreign woman gets all the attention?"

Nenene took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she spoke, "Your right, I am a foreigner, but my books aren't! It doesn't matter who flips the pages!"

"Shut UP!" The man yelled as he grabbed a hand full of her hair in anger.

"If you're also a writer, try killing me with your writing!" Nenene retorted while gritting her teeth in pain, "I can't die with a bomb like this!"

Naruto's eyes flashed in anger at the pain the insane author was dealing to Nenene, "That is quite enough!" he stated in a loud voice, stepping out from behind the pillar.

The man looked at the new boy, "Shut up, who are you to order me around!" he shouted as he grabbed Nenene's hand and flung the pen into the air.

Naruto looked up at the flying pen and calmly raised his left arm, the sleeve still covering his hand, and pointed at the bomb and handcuff that attached it to Nenene's arm. He flicked his wrist and blue sheet of paper shot out from the folds of his sleeve, the razor sharp edges cutting the chain. He flicked his arm again, encasing the bomb in paper, before he pointed his arm towards the window and tossed thee bomb out. With his right hand he reached into his holster attached to his leg and pulled out a single paper, flicking his wrist again the piece of paper straitened out and deflected the bullet that came from the deranged writer's gun. He flicked his wrist again sending the paper towards the gun and cutting it in two at the barrel. Finally his left arm, still directed at the window, waved. This time the paper that shot out of his sleeve attached to the window blotting out the sun and ensuing explosion from the bomb.

The writer looked on in horror as his well thought out plan failed because of a mere boy. "W…w…who are you?"

Naruto didn't respond, he just waved his right arm at the man and paper soon covered his body encasing it and stopping him from doing any more harm. As he lowered his arms the paper attached to the windows of the room ceased to hold its form and slowly drifted to the ground.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked at the pink haired girl that jumped over the books who looked at him, "Why did you help, we had it perfectly under control," she shouted.

The blond haired women quickly walked over and clamped her hand over the pink haired girls mouth, "Sorry about that, Anita usually says what's on her mind," she explained with a giggle, "Oh, were are my manners, my name is Michelle Cheung, my little sister here is Anita King, and the tallest one," she said pointing behind her at the women who looked almost 6 feet, "Is Maggie Mui, and together we're the Three Sisters' Detective agency."

Naruto bowed and was about to introduce himself when Nenene looked up, "N…N…Naruto?" she stuttered out. Naruto in turn smiled, and nodded his head.

A/N: Well there, finished, hope this new version meets your expectations.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The First Paper Ninja

Chapter 2

By: MedicWolfram

A/N: Well this is the second chapter, the reason why I decided to rewrite this was because of some of the reviews, a few people pointed out points that would make the story a bit better, so I decided to go back and rewrite the entire story. The story, I hope, will now flow together better and make more sense, hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review, many things people tell me I use in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Read or Die; if I did do you think I would be here right now writing this?

**Last time:**

Naruto bowed and was about to introduce himself when Nenene looked up, "N…N…Naruto?" she stuttered out. Naruto in turn smiled, and nodded his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Now: **

Naruto looked down at Nenene and smiled, "Hey Nenene-chan."

"Naruto?" she asked, not sure of what she was seeing, "What are you doing her?"

"Ya! What are you doing her?" Anita repeated curious as to who this Naruto was.

Naruto turned and bowed to the three sisters, "Allow me to introduce my self, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Readman, a paper master like you, and my sister sent me here to watch over Nenene-chan."

"Well you don't have to," Anita grumbled while crossing her arms, angry over the fact that this boy had done their job.

"Anita-chan, we should be thankful that he came when he came, now apologize," Michelle said, glaring at the youngest of the three sisters.

Anita looked up at her sister and growled before turning to Naruto, "Sorry," she muttered, "But we still didn't need your help."

Naruto smiled, "I'm sorry for interrupting then, Anita-chan, I will be sure to remember that you can take care of your self," he said while bowing. Naruto shifted his gaze from the three sisters too Nenene who was still sitting on the ground, "Nenene-chan, are you ok?" he asked.

Michelle seemed to notice Nenene for the first time and rushed up to her charge, "Sensei," she started "Allow me to help you," she said while holding out her hand to help pull Nenene to her feat.

Nenene allowed herself to be pulled up as her eyes followed a piece of blue paper that floated to the ground landing in front of her, "Naruto," she started, shaking her head, "Where is your sister now?"

Naruto's gaze dropped to the floor, "I'm sorry Nenene-chan, but we parted ways a few months ago, when she sent me here."

Nenene nodded in understanding, her hand fumbling with the locket around her neck. "You, you can use paper right? Naruto said so, right?" she asked with glee, remembering what Naruto had said about the girls.

Michelle looked at her three sisters, before nodding at Nenene, confirming the question. Nenene's eyes seemed to brighten at the new information; perhaps these people had seen Yomiko recently. "Tell me, do you know this person?" she asked, opening the book shaped locket and showing the three sisters a picture of her, Naruto, and another taller women with dark hair, wearing glasses.

The three sisters looked at the picture, "No," Anita said shaking her head.

"I've never seen her," Michelle stated and Maggie nodded along. Michelle looked back at Naruto who was beginning to collect paper of the floors, "Umm, how does Naruto-san know this person?" Michelle asked.

Naruto pocketed the paper that he had collected then gazed into the small picture, "She's my sister," he said, informing the three girls.

Nenene closed the locket and placed it around her neck, not only did Naruto not know where Yomiko was, but the three paper sisters had no idea as well, the lead that she had seemed to evaporate before her eyes.

Naruto's gaze fell to the floor, "I'm sorry Nenene-chan, she only sent me here to make sure you were ok, she never told me where we would meet up again, you understand, she is quite absentminded." Nenene cracked a smile at the information about her long time friend.

On the other side of the building, the police stood up on shaky legs from were they where just hiding, "What just happened?" The detective on the scene asked as paper continued to flutter around him.

Michelle looked at the crazed author, and picked up a sheet with writing on it, "What are we going to do?" Maggie asked, nodding towards the writer.

"Well I might as well read his story," Michelle stated.

Maggie's eyes seemed to brighten at the mention of reading a new book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The airport that Nenene was supposed to take off from wasn't as busy as normal, apparently the recent 'terrorist attacks' had scared away most travelers visiting Hong Kong.

"I'd thank you guys, since you did have a hand in saving me, but where's Naruto?" Nenene said as she looked around the airport terminal for Naruto.

"Who cares about him, if you want to thanks _us_ you should give me money," Anita stated with a grumble while holding out her hand.

"Anita…show some respect," Maggie said as she put her hand on top of Anita's head pushing her to the side and out of the way.

"Hey, I wonder what happened to Michelle," wondered Anita as she turned herself away from her tallest sister attempting to ignore the famous author.

"I'm sorry," Maggie said, apologizing for Anita as she bowed.

"Don't worry about it," Nenene replied, as she began to rummage around in her large shoulder purse.

"I'm sorry," Maggie said again.

Nenene shook her head and decided to ignore the tall women as she handed over two of her books, "Here, these are for Michelle too."

"Wow," whispered Maggie, as she grabbed the books and hugged them to her chest, "I shall cherish them forever." Anita glanced at her sister before she rolled her eyes in annoyance and began to look around the terminal again.

"And one for you too," Nenene said as she placed the book on top of Anita's head, Anita turned around and slowly reached up to take the book. Before she could place her hand on it though, a second was added, "And give this to your boyfriend, Naruto, when you see him," Nenene said with a smirk.

Anita looked angry before she grabbed both and ignored any further comments Nenene could say next. "I wonder how much they would sell for," Anita said as she looked at the autographs.

"Anita…," Maggie started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane had just taken off when Michelle ran up to her sisters, "Why are you running, she already left." Anita informed her wayward sister with a smile as she looked up from her new book.

"There were two…" Michelle started, gasping for breath.

"What do you mean, there were two?" Anita asked.

"They were co-authored," Maggie informed.

"Yes, there are two authors!" Michelle said, her breath coming back to her. The three sisters turned to look at the now distant plane. "We have to help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane had left the Honk Kong airport almost an hour ago when Nenene had requested a blanket and pillow for the long trip, shortly after receiving them she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Naruto sat near the back of the plane, his head bouncing to the music that he was listening to, a book in his hand, and one eye on the form of Nenene. He was going to follow his sister wishes and watch over her until he was told otherwise.

Nenene awoke to a scream as the flight attendant in front of her tripped as a man, closely resembling that of the insane author, waved a gun in his hand.

"Don't move!" he yelled pointing the gun at the fallen attendant, he shifted his gun to another man beginning to stand up, "Sit down." The man had an insane smile on his face as he turned to Nenene, "Thanks for taking care of my brother," he said with glee. Nenene looked up at the man, defiance in her eyes.

Naruto took the earphones out and placed his book back into his shoulder bag. His eyes drifted through the passenger cabin and assessed the situation, another writer, apparently the brother and co-author of the black novel, had made his way on the plane and planed to finish what his brother could not, kill Nenene.

"You guys are messed up, why don't you put this passion into your writing?" Nenene asked while attempting to sit up straighter.

"It is in our writing, and the passion that overflowed from our books makes us take action." He said, his insane grin still plastered on his face, "You wouldn't understand would you?" he asked, his gun digging into her shoulder. "Or are you dried up already?" he finished referring to the one and only book she had published. The man sat down next to her and began to laugh to himself.

Nenene was shaking with fury; this man had the audacity to laugh at her works when his was no better off. She sat up with defiance and placed her finger in the barrel of his gun. "Don't compare me with you guys! You guys are just human trash pretending to be writers," she said anger flashing behind her eyes.

"Shut up," He yelled, pulling his gun back and pointing it at her again, his finger starting to pull the trigger.

Naruto sat up straighter as his hand reached down towards the brown holster grabbing a sheaf of blue paper. As he began to stand a knocking on the cabin window caught his attention. Just on the other side of the window was Anita, her cheeks were puffed out holding in a lung full of air and her hand was waving back and forth, telling him not to stop. Naruto smiled and waved, before sitting back and relaxing, his hand returned the paper but remained near the holster.

Anita let go of the window and climbed further up, towards the window Nenene was sitting by. When she arrived she noticed the man with the gun pointed at her employers head. Thinking quickly she knocked on the window, startling the crazed man.

The crazed author pointed his gun at Nenene's head, prepared to end the author's life when a knocking startled him. Looking up he saw a head of pink hair outside of the plane, shocked he reeled back and raised his pistol firing at the window.

Anita fell back in astonishment as the man fired his weapon at the window and her, she instantly let go and fell away from the one window only to pass by the previous one, the author still aiming at her, punching holes in the fuselage and shattering windows.

Air screamed out of the plane as the cabin lost pressure. Inside the pilots cabin, the two men quickly reacted, pressing a red button that placed the plane into emergency mode, oxygen masks fell from compartments in the ceiling near each seat and lights cut out, leaving only the emergency escapes illuminated. The screams of escaping air increased as papers flew all around the cabin, and the plane began to jolt from turbulence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anita flew back into the giant paper bird and grabbed an oxygen tank, taking deep breaths replenishing her oxygen supply.

Michelle held onto Anita and turned to Maggie, "Bring us closer Maggie-chan,"

She called out. Maggie nodded before rotating her hands clockwise moving the giant bird to the right, away from the plane and speeding up.

As the tail of the bird passed the cockpit, it seemed to detach and fly towards the cockpit screen, as the two pilots flinched away in fear the paper dispersed flinging the pink haired Anita through the glass and onto the floor.

Anita quickly stood up; she was wearing a white Chinese button up shirt with red lining and sleeves with a matching pair of red shorts. Two white socks went up to just underneath her knees with a pair or red shoes.

Anita's right hand reached down to a square holster, much like Naruto's and pulled out a piece of white paper. Flicking her wrist the paper snapped straight, she next razed her hand and cut a V through the door, leaving three pieces to fall to the ground and flew towards the stumbling mad man.

The crazed author razed his weapon and prepared to fire. The paper in Anita's hand flew forwards, knocking aside the gun, she jumped up and made a complete 360 degree kick, aiming for the man's chest. As the author stumbled from the kick Anita jumped and snapped off another kick, pushing the man to the back of the plane and Naruto.

Anita looked at the holes in the fuselage and the shattered windows, waving her hand from the left to the right the floating paper seemed to take a mind for them selves and attached to the walls, cutting out the howling of the escaping air and returning pressure to the cabin. Nenene looked on in shock as another 12 year old saved her life.

"Are you alive?" Anita asked jokingly.

Nenene jumped forward and grabbed Anita by her shoulders. "Why are you here brat? It's dangerous!" she yelled.

Anita shook her head and crossed her arms, "How can you say that to your lifesaver?"

Nenene's face lightened, her anger disappearing from her face and placed her head against her shoulder in an awkward hug.

As Anita pulled herself away she looked back at Nenene before smiling, "Well I guess were even, make your book thicker next time!" she said before showing Nenene her book with a bullet lodged into the cover. "I'm not good with defence," she finished smiling.

"Annoying brat," Nenene yelled pushing Anita's head to the ground, the small fight would have continued if the plane hadn't trembled again, knocking the older women to the ground.

Outside the windows the passengers could see a flaming engine, the sudden increase of weight caused by the strengthened paper coupled with the sudden loss of pressure was to much for the engines, the had started to strain and eventually began to shake themselves apart. The plane picked up more speed as it descended towards the ocean separating Japan from the mainland.

"Oh no, we're all going to die," Nenene started as the plane began to descend.

"Its alright, my sisters are here." Anita said, trying to reassure the frantic author, although fear laced her voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the pilots best efforts all he was able to do was prolong the doomed flights path. Whereas they were destined for the water it seemed they would make it to land, although in more then one piece.

As the plane descended Maggie effortlessly directed her giant puppet underneath the doomed flight. And as she drew closer the top seemed to peel back and encased the plane. As the plane was covered in paper Maggie's face twisted in concentration. More paper seemed to collect and began to take the shape of an even larger bird, no engulfing the plane.

Maggie strained to keep the plane afloat, heading towards the distant airport. "Sis…It's heavy," she said her voice straining.

"I'll make it lighter," Michelle reassured as she took a paper sheaf in-between her thumb, forefinger and middle finger. Swinging her hand up, the sheaf turned into a large chain, and followed her hand down shearing through the wings of the plane, leaving the cabin and cockpit behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The airport was a frenzy of movement, a calm female voice came over the intercom system, "We still have no new information on the whereabouts of flight 927, we have all resources at our disposal investigating the situation at the moment and you will be informed of any new development," the voice said before repeating itself.

Not second after the voice had informed the mob that a new voice came over the intercom, "This is the tower control, please do not stand near the windows. We have confirmation on an incoming speeding object. I repeat please stay away from the windows."

The terminal became a whirl of movement as bystanders looked out at the many windows at the incoming giant bird. Exclamations such as "What is that," and "Look there" filled the area.

As the giant bird began to touch the ground paper flew off relieving the bird of considerable weight. Wherever the bird touched the ground paper would begin to disperse from the friction uncovering the plane.

As the plane lost the paper holding it afloat, the control Maggie once had disappeared, "Nee-san…were not going to make it, the paper is falling apart to fast." Maggie informed her older sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto glanced out the uncovered window at the rapidly passing scenery; he realized the paper was peeling of the plane to fast and if nothing was done, it would not stop the plane from hitting the airport. Even now the landing gear had been torn off and the plane skidded on its belly.

Naruto waited a few more minutes hoping that the sisters would find a solution to the new problem but sighed in defeat. Surely Anita would not be angry if he only helped them along. Standing up, he pushed back the ends of his coats sleeves, revealing his covered hands. A tight blue fingerless glove extended itself up past his wrist and to the middle of his forearm of both hands. The gloves were decorated with a series of Kanji that seemed to hold no significant value.

Pushing his arms out, he began to mutter in a soft tone, his hands forming strange half shapes. After only a few seconds he finished muttering and opened his palms pushing them out as far as they could. Blue paper seemed to appear from within his sleeves and flew out of the windows, before covering them up again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michelle looked shocked as the blue paper encased the bird and surrounded them. Maggie seemed to look relieved and the bird began to slow down quickly.

Maggie felt shocked at the amount of control the new paper allowed her, forgetting about the new paper and its properties she leaned back, pulling her arms with all her might as she tried to bring the giant avian to a stop.

As the plane drew closer to the airport terminal the paper began to peal back revealing the ruined plane to the world. It ground to a shaky halt as the nose touched the glass windows, making a soft _ting_ sound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wail of sirens from police, fire, and medical vehicles filled the once still night air, heading towards the now wingless airplane. Maggie and Michelle lay on the ground, there chests razing and lowering, gasping for breath after the strenuous task.

"You've never been to Jinbou-chou, have you?" Michelle asked, in between gasps of air, paper fluttering around her.

"No," was the simple reply the Maggie gave as she too sucked in air.

"I heard it's the town with the greatest number of books." Michelle said after a few seconds of heavy breathing, "Let's go there later, ok?" Maggie nodded in agreement.

Inside the plane, Anita and Nenene looked around at the falling paper. "What are we going to do about this?" Nenene asked.

"I don't know, why you don't come up with a good excuse, besides you're the writer, you should be good at that," Anita stated.

"Who the hell would do something like this," Nenene asked pushing Anita's head down towards the ground again, "There is no good explanation, there's no way this can be realistic at all."

"Your mean, you know that, you're so ungrateful!" Anita yelled back.

Nenene was about to retort when she noticed the blue paper for the first time, "Wait, blue paper, does that mean Naruto's here? Why didn't he help me at the start?"

Anita nodded as she jerked her thumb behind her at Naruto. "Hey," he said, scratching the back of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well that's the next chapter, not only is it longer but I think it flows more smoothly, as I said at the top, I am in need of a beta reader, there're only so many errors I can see myself. Hope this meets your expectations, and until next time Chow for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: The First Paper Ninja V2

Chapter 3

By: MedicWolfram

A/N: The next instalment of Naruto: The First Paper Ninja, there's almost no action in the chapter, but it does introduce the characters on a deeper level, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Read or Die

**Last time:**

Anita nodded as she jerked her thumb behind her at Naruto. "Hey," he said, scratching the back of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Now: **

The group of four, the three sisters and Mr. Lee the editor, sat around a small table in a cafe. The sisters took up one side, arranged according to height, while Lee occupied the other side.

"Thank you," Michelle began, "We have received confirmation of payment, as it says in our contract." She reached across the table handing a small paper to the editor, "Here is your receipt."

"Thank you," Lee replied, pulling the receipt off the table and placing it into a briefcase lying on the cushioned seat.

"Please use the Three Sisters' Detective Agency again, Lee-san" Michelle said again, using a professional tone of voice while talking to the editor.

"You say that now," Anita muttered rolling her eyes, "But were going back to Hong Kong," she finished, downing the last of a glass of milk.

"Well from now on, we're going international," Michelle told Anita with a smile, while Maggie, eating ice cream from a small dish, nodded at the explanation, seemingly in a world of her own.

Anita sighed rubbing her face with her left hand, "We barley got any jobs back home, what makes you think we'll get any here?" she reasoned with her cheerful sister.

Michelle lowered her head in defeat at the realization that work was slow.

"Are you guys returning immediately?" Lee cut in while sipping from his coffee.

The three sisters looked at each other before Maggie, who pulled a spoon from her mouth with a slight _pop_, "I would like to visit Jinbou-chou," she said in a quite tone.

"Your right," Michelle exclaimed with new glee while leaning on Maggie's shoulder, "We are still in Japan anyway."

"What! If were going somewhere, I want to go to an amusement park!" Anita complained loudly, slamming her glass on the table while eyeing Michelle.

"Well," started Lee, "I have another favour to ask of you then," he took a deep breath readying himself, "Although young Naruto is watching Nenene-san, I would feel better if you three would join him."

The sisters looked at each other again before nodding slowly, all happiness wiped from their faces, Michelle leaned forward a bit more, "We have no problem with that, besides it would be nice to meet Naruto-san again as well," she said, speaking for all three.

Anita scoffed, "Where are we going to stay?" she asked.

"I believe I can help with that as well, while Naruto is staying in an old apartment of his, I have a small condo available for use, it's not the greatest but it is a home that you can use." Lee butted in before Anita could start yelling again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened the door to his old apartment, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in several years, books continued to litter the floors, overflowing from shelves and laying on stairs. The blinds were pulled shut over the windows, cutting out most sunlight; the rays that managed to break through the barriers only highlighted the disturbed dust in the air from Naruto's arrival.

The apartment was located on the fourth floor of a peaceful looking neighbourhood apartment building just down the street from Nenene's own home in a much better part of the city. The still open door allowed many noises to enter the derelict room, among them being the voices of three sisters.

Naruto slapped his forehead, the sisters were great partners and friends, Anita even seemed to be normal, but the other two girls acted almost crazy like. They were talking to Lee the editor, if Naruto was right about the voice. They continuously got louder as they walked down the bright hallway and stopped next door.

"What are the chances that there staying next door?" he asked himself.

Naruto poked his head out the door into the hallway to see the back of Lee entering the apartment next door. He smacked himself again, "I had to say it," he muttered.

Shrugging his shoulders he decided to great his new neighbours, peeking into the apartment he was shocked. The room was bare to say the least, the only items in the living room being a small dining table and some cushions, the kitchen was tucked into the corner of the room separated by a single island used to prepare food. The living room/kitchen had three extra doors; one would lead to a bedroom if Naruto was correct about the set up, one would be the bathroom while the last would have to be a study.

"It's not the greatest, but it can do for now," Naruto heard Lee say from the study.

"Thank you kindly, Lee-san" Michelle said.

"But there's hardly anything here," Anita said in a huff.

"Well, it's not much but I have also supplied some money for the cost of living," Lee said. "The opposite building is where sensei lives," he finished by pointing out where there charge lived.

Naruto slowly walked across the wood floor towards the study room door and saw the three sisters looking out the window towards an apartment building twice the size of theirs, "She sure does live in a nice place," Anita stated.

"A popular author sure has it a lot better," Michelle replied.

Naruto opened the door to the room fully, "They sure do," he said while flashing them a smile.

Anita looked up at the tanned, whiskered face of Naruto and grumbled, while Michelle and Maggie greeted him.

"Ah there you are Naruto, I was just explaining to the girls about the job they will be receiving which I believe you were planning to do by yourself," Lee said as he walked up to Naruto to shake the teens hand. "Anyway, Sensei has had a lot of enthusiastic fans and detractors as well as a ton of 'lovers' who are really only stalkers, so would you mind being her bodyguards for a while?" he asked.

Naruto spoke first, "Well my sister sent me her to watch over Nenene-san,

and being her bodyguard allows me to be paid, so I'm ok with it."

"A bodyguard," Anita started, "For how long?"

"Well it would be until sensei got over the last incident…" Lee said, not ending his sentence.

"So that means we have no idea how long that could be," Anita said while leaning back against the window sill.

"Well sensei seems to have gotten some inspiration in Hong Kong…will you accept?" Lee asked again, this time nervously chewing on a pen that had been in his coat pocket.

"Excuse us for a minute," Michelle said as she garbed her two sisters and went into the next room.

Naruto looked over as the sisters left leaving Lee and himself in the room alone, "I wonder what that was all about," he asked.

"I don't know" Lee said, starting to chew on his pen more erratically as he was becoming increasingly nervous.

Naruto's ears could here whispering come from the other room that the sisters had entered, it sounded like a bit of arguing was going on between them, apparently Anita was unsure of becoming a bodyguard while her older sisters' were for it.

"It's because I'm a fan too," Lee shouted, almost popping Naruto's ears, "I have really good hearing," he said towards Naruto sheepishly, rubbing his head.

Naruto muttered about old people who were disrespectful when yelling while holding his ears.

"I just want to read her new work," he continued while looking out towards Nenene's apartment, "If you were fans you would feel the same."

Naruto cleaned his ears as yelling filled the apartment, Michelle and Maggie said "I understand" while Anita shouted "I don't."

Naruto smiled at the sisters, he missed arguing with his sister, ever since they had gone into hiding they were forced to lay low, which in turn affected Naruto's and Yomiko's relationship, they hardly ever talked about random things and focused more on where they would hide next and who was coming after them. Thinking about his sister caused him to frown before he hid it with a smile.

The sisters continued to argue until Michelle was forced to call a 'three sisters' meeting', apparently a way of settling arguments between themselves. Anita crossed her arms in a large X while Michelle and Maggie raised their hands. Anita grumbled before she left the room to wander the rest of the apartment building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's so expensive, I don't think that the money we were given is enough," Michelle stated as she looked into an empty bowl she had bought on an impulse.

"That's because you bought such stupid junk," Anita grumbled as she put together a retractable pair of hedge scissors.

"Aren't they convenient? You can cut branches you can't reach." Michelle said happily as she grabbed the scissors from her sister.

Anita growled, "I'm going to Naruto's, maybe he has some food." She said with as she headed towards the front door.

Maggie looked over at her sisters back before she fell down and rummaged through a bag looking for something to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slurped up some more noodles from the bowl, out of all the things in the cluttered apartment, the ramen was the one thing he missed the most when he had gone underground. The knock on the door only provided a minor hindrance to his dinner. He placed the chop sticks in his mouth held onto the bowl with his left hand and opened the door with his right.

"Hey Naruto," Anita said as soon as the door was open wide enough for her to slip into the untidy, "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure," he said while heading back to the cushion to continue eating, "You're already in."

Anita nodded before placing herself on another cushion by the table. "What's with the mess?" She asked while looking around.

Naruto smiled while placing his noodles down, "My sister and I used to live here, and we both had our quirks, Nee-san loved books more than anything while I had my scrolls."

Anita nodded her head about his sister, "So I understand about the books, but _scrolls_?"

Naruto nodded, "When we left the library my Nee-san gave me a bunch of scrolls, said they were for me or something, turns out we're not really related and the scrolls told me about my parents and ways to control paper."

Anita's eyes lit up at finding someone new with different powers over paper, "What kind of power?" she asked.

Naruto smirked, "Well there are a few theories over how to control them when battling the elements, like water."

Anita scoffed, "Water, that's rich Naruto paper never holds when against water."

"Well Anita-_chan_," he said, dragging out the chan, "I'll lend you the basic scrolls and you tell me then what you think. But first, I'm sure your sisters didn't buy any food, so go get them while I make some more noodles."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked up at the door fifteen minuteslater as the three sisters walked in to his apartment. "Here're some noodles, it's not the greatest but they're my favourite."

Michelle looked ecstatic at the prospect of eating some food while Maggie gazed at all the books that littered the floor.

"Thanks Naruto," Anita muttered quietly as she slurped up her noodles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Naruto and Anita placed the empty bowls by the sink as Michelle and Maggie rummaged through the books. "Well that's the last of the ramen," Naruto said with a sigh.

Anita looked up from where she was placing the bowls and cups. "You gave us the last of your food?" she asked.

Naruto nodded his head sadly as he opened the fridge to look inside, all that was left was a jug of water and some expired orange juice.

"Well Mi-nee is thinking about going to Jinbou-chou this week, want to come?" Anita asked.

Naruto looked at Anita, "Really, I haven't been to Jinbou-chou for a few years," he said happily, "Sure I'll come."

Both Naruto and Anita walked into the living room of the apartment to see Michelle looking out the window towards their charges apartment longingly, and Maggie in the closet silently reading his books. "What's with your sister?" he asked, referring to Michelle, seeing her with a wandering look in her eyes.

Before Anita could say anything Michelle quickly stood up, "I know what we can do," she said before grabbing Maggie's arm and running out the door.

Naruto and Anita sighed as they followed out the door, why did she have to act so spontaneous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nenene was going through the phone messages in her apartment when someone knocked on the door. She quickly went over to the peephole and looked through before grumbling. On the other side was Michelle dragging Maggie who was trying to read a book, while Naruto and Anita stood in the back looking a bit ashamed.

She opened the door quickly and stepped aside allowing her 'bodyguards' into her small home. "Why are you here?" She finally asked sitting on the couch.

"What else could we do, we don't know anyone else here." Anita said as she looked through the refrigerator, Naruto behind her boiling water, a pack of noodles in his hand.

"We stopped to say hi" Michelle said as she browsed through Nenene's bookshelf.

"Hey what are you doing?" Nenene asked as she looked over at Michelle, who blushed.

"Well you see, Lee-san asked us to be your bodyguards, so we decided to come here," Michelle said as she started to read a book she had found on the shelf.

"Lee-san did? Bodyguards?" Nenene said sounding bewildered. A noise caused her to look down at the book shelf again, Maggie was surrounded by books with a look of peer bliss on her face, "Hey, watch what your doing, don't make a mess!" She shouted in an aggravated voice.

"Ah, there's stairs!" shouted Anita as she looked up towards a door.

"The second floor is my workplace, so that means don't go their without my permission!" Nenene yelled again, the feeling of a powerful migraine assaulting her head.

"Stingy," was the only thing Anita said as she looked over at Nenene.

"Stingy? You called me stingy? You're the one who suddenly came to my place at night, you damn brat!" Nenene yelled, anger getting the best of her. She turned to Naruto, who was still cooking noodles, "And you, are you going to say anything! Act more like your Nee-san, help me out when I need it," she all but yelled.

Naruto looked up from his noodles and smiled, "This is my break, I had them at my apartment since dinner." Nenene growled in annoyance. She turned from Naruto to see Maggie throwing a sheet over a table.

"HEY, what are you doing?" she was starting to crack.

"Oh, she likes dark places to read," Michelle said from the ground where she was reading her own book.

"That's not fair!" Anita yelled at her two older sisters having found something to do," Then I'm getting the sofa!" She finished as she jumped onto the couch.

"That's my sofa!" Nenene yelled.

"Well I'm going to go take a bath before you." Michelle said as she attempted to sneak past Nenene.

"Hey, hey, wait!" Nenene raised her voice as she turned towards Michelle.

"Oops… I need some tissues," muttered Anita as the carton of milk, that she had pilfered from the fridge, in her hand dripped onto the carpet.

"Hey!" Nenene yelled again.

"Good night," Maggie said from her hideaway underneath the table.

"Hey!" Nenene repeated herself.

Naruto held up his bowl of steaming noodles, "Itadakimasu!" he yelled and began to slurp them up.

"SHUT UP!" Nenene yelled, kicking a waste basket, stopping everyone in their tracks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken fifteen minutes to get Nenene's four unwelcomed guests to sit still, although Naruto was still slurping his noodles, receiving a glare from Nenene.

"There are some rules that should be observed," Nenene said as she paced back and forth in front of them, "When you come over to some else's house."

"You ran out of our house in the middle of the night while you were in Hong Kong," Anita pointed out quietly.

"Did you say something?" Nenene growled out, now sitting on the floor, a role of paper acting like a weapon in her hand.

Anita looked over at her charge and was about to say something when a hand clamped over her mouth. Anita looked to her right at Naruto who had a glare in his eyes, shaking his head telling her to keep quite.

"I'll take you guys in for tonight," Nenene continued, ignoring Anita's muffled complaints. "But you better go home to your place tomorrow. That also includes you Naruto, you don't live here, there's a reason why I made sure your rent was paid since you left."

Michelle looked forward at Nenene, "Okay," she said quietly.

"Also, I will talk to my editor to dismiss you guys from being my bodyguards," Nenene started again.

Michelle was about to argue the point when Naruto cut her off, "Ah Nenene-san, Nee-san sent me here to watch over you, it'll be like old times," he finished with a smirk

Nenene's eyes lit up again at hearing that her friend still cared for her, and that her brother was planning to stick around. "Anyways, I'm going upstairs to work, so you guys better not make a mess, frolic, or whatever you do! Or else, I WILL KILL YOU," she finished a gleam in her eyes her hand in a fist.

"Kill us?" Anita asked only to receive a nod from Nenene. She retaliated by giving the author the finger, only to have Naruto pull her to the floor. Nenene continued up the stairs and slammed the door to her workplace.

"Sensei is scary," muttered Maggie.

"It seems that she is going through a tough time in her life," Michelle stated with a sigh.

"Who cares, she's the one that's saying she doesn't need us," Anita muttered, still underneath Naruto, kicking the nearby shelf knocking down a picture.

"I wonder if the incident at the airport is on the news." Michelle asked as she looked at the T.V. "Maggie, can you turn the T.V. on?" she asked while travelling towards the couch.

"I can't find the remote," Maggie said in a depressed tone.

Naruto got off of Anita, allowing her to stand up and look at the numerous pictures on the shelf, most of Nenene as a student writing stories and of her parents. "Well why don't you use the buttons?" Naruto asked.

"Come on come on, hurry up," Michelle said from her seat on the couch.

Maggie nodded and grabbed a stray piece of paper, turning it into a plane and sending it towards the T.V. Naruto looked over as he saw it travel towards the middle of the screen, not the power button. He lazily threw his arm out, sending a piece of his own paper to intercept the plane before any damage could be done, and another towards the power button turning it on. The sudden sound alerted Nenene, who quickly came running down the stairs.

"I told you to be quiet!" she began to yell. "Just…just go to sleep already!" she fished before heading back upstairs, slamming the door and knocking down more pictures.

A/N: Well that's the rewritten version of the chapter, made a few things flow together better I hope, and I also plan to go back to the Anita/Naruto pairing, and I touched upon the scrolls issue, as to what's in them is still a secret. I am still looking for a beta reader, seeing as I can't catch all of the errors in my work. Hopefully this ties you over till the next update.


End file.
